HORA DE JUGAR HTF VERSION
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: LA REMATERIALIZACION DE UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS QUE FUERON ELIMINADAS


**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAEMOS LA REMATERIALIZACION DE NUESTRO FANFIC ANTIGUO LLAMADO "HORA DE JUGAR" VERSION HTF**

**ATENCION LOS PERSONAJES DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MONDO MEDIA**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS:**

HORA DE JUGAR

Todo comienza en una pequeña carretera automóviles y camiones atraviesan esa línea de asfalto mientras el sol calienta, y las arenas traban las transmisiones de los vehículos un pequeño grupo de jóvenes estaban haciendo pequeñas revisiones a los vehículos que se observaban sospechosos ante la mirada de esos infantes tan jóvenes, luego de unos minutos sin vehículos uno de ellos de apariencia dulce pero sería se acerca al vehículo que les sirve como refuerzo en caso de algún inconveniente este muchacho con unos cabellos verdes y un uniforme impecable saca de su chaleco un pequeño diario donde una foto de una chica dulce y hermosa hace de portada para aquel pequeño cuaderno.

El muchacho toma la pluma que se encontraba en el lomo del libro y comienza a redactar y a escribir su carta

-Querida Flaky no se por qué quieres que te cuente con esta exactitud todo lo que sucede pero de todas maneras te lo diré…Nos encontramos cerca de la base libertad a 16 km de la frontera con Bagdad mi escuadrón de fuerza especial "ka-pow" y yo nos encontramos en la carretera principal de la frontera en un pequeño puesto de revisión solo déjenme decirte que es humillante que a un grupo de operaciones especiales nos den algo que simplemente a cualquier pelotón podría hacerlo, tal vez sea por aquella vez…déjame explicarte.

Nos habían dado la misión de encontrar a un cabecilla tigre que se encontraba Irak, nos dijeron que se había escondido aquí en Bagdad donde haría contacto con un terrorista de al-qaeda, no nos impresionaba ya que al-qaeda a pesar de ser un grupo terrorista sabe que nosotros somos más sanguinarios que los gringos y no me refiero a Sneaky y a ka-bom si no a los mercenarios en general.

Quiero decir, somos peores que perros salvajes en busca de un siervo en pleno desierto pero estoy alejándome de la historia.

Eran las 11:56 de la noche y estaba oscuro ya que nos habían dado órdenes de "apagar" el alumbrado público para no alterar a los civiles que estaban ahí, a decir verdad me cuesta pensar que haya gente que aun viva en la ciudad a pesar de los tiroteos y bombardeos, y aunque me gustaría ayudar nos dicen que no es nuestro problema.

Luego de 2 horas en una furgoneta vemos salir a ese tigre con unos gorilas atrás. Esos tipos eran unos musulmanes pero anda tu a saber cómo es que crecen, da igual cuando me baje de la furgoneta le dije a mis hombres que se quedaran, solo pedí que llamaran un "reaper" para que me protegiera en lo que ellos estaban en espera de más rebeldes.

Luego de seguirlos por 10-15 minutos los guardaespaldas se dan cuenta de mi presencia por suerte al ser solo un joven apenas nadie sospecha de mi, solo tuve que sacar mi "celular" y hacer de cuenta de que finjo una plática y que ya los pase (grave error) y escuche pasos hacia mi (por qué no les dispare a los guardaespaldas en primer lugar nunca lo sabré)me tomaron del cuello y me apretó con fuerza estuve a punto de quedar inconsciente pero algo cambio en mi me comenzó a quedar con la vista nublada pero alguien me dijo en una voz que reconocía bien

-_déjame jugar-_

-como quieras-

Tan pronto Fliqpy tomo mi cuerpo busco sus ojos y se los hundió déjame decirte que por raro que parezca la experiencia fue memorable, el gorila lo soltó a los pocos segundos con los globos oculares reventados solo alcanzo a gritarle unas palabras en árabe antes de caer gritando de dolor (muy hermosos debo añadir) sacó de mi chamarra (estaba vestido de civil con una que otra arma en mi posesión) un kabar para incrustarlo con fuerza en su cara tapada por sus manos (pobrecito)para luego dejar de escucharlo gemir y llorar (muy patético).

Luego de eso escuche unos disparos a él lo alcanzo uno de ellos en la pierna (mala puntería de los musulmanes) y vi como lanzo su cuchillo hacia la pierna del otro guardaespaldas (culpen al karma no a mi) el perro solo alcanzo a tirar su arma y tomar su pierna para seguir gritando una frase idiota ya ni la recuerdo entonces vi a Fliqpy correr hacia él y tomar el cuchillo meterlo en su estomago y de un tajo abrirle el estomago para que de un momento a otro ver las tripas caer.

El musulmán solo se quedo boquiabierto viendo como sus órganos (intestino, hígado, vaso, etc.) caían de su cuerpo para quedar regados por el suelo para luego ver como Fliqpy tomo la vesícula biliar (muy chiquita) y meterla en su boca la mastico y se la escupió en la cara, luego de eso tomo el hígado y de un mordisco que le lleno de sangre la cara le arranco un pedazo y se lo trago ni siquiera lo mastico (me quedo el sabor una semana)

Fue algo glorioso, según él me cuenta, de repente con la cara llena de sangre hizo su característica risa que siempre temí fue larga e inhumana (debo aceptarlo, eso me encanto), termino apuntando con el cuchillo al rebelde de unos 18-19 años aterrado con su túnica mojada (como nos reímos ambos) solo se quedo ahí parado sin moverse, sin hacer nada solo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca más que abierta también (como he dicho patético) tomó mi cuchillo se acerco lentamente hacia él, el pobre rebelde simplemente corrió de forma despavorida por los callejones de esa ciudad desolada y destruida simplemente Fliqpy se puso serio, me volteo a ver y rápidamente comenzó la persecución

Corrió por varias calles mientras le decía lo que ocurría detrás de él, ya que Fliqpy estaba muy concentrado en el rebelde como para darse cuenta que nos estaba conduciendo hacia una trampa, ese tigre estaba corriendo hacia su madriguera en una zona que era llamada "callejón de la muerte" (muy original verdad) se lo dije pero no me escucho solo vi que lanzo MI cuchillo y este impacto directamente en su espalda haciéndolo caer instantáneamente, solo avanzamos unos metros para que Fliqpy lo tomara de las piernas y lo arrastrara hacia la oscuridad

Sinceramente me quede cerca de la luz para no ver lo que le haría, solo déjame decirte que el odia a los cobardes, en serio, no puedo ni pensar en las cosas que le hizo, solo podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de auxilio del tigre y la risa enfermiza de Fliqpy.

Al final salió galantemente de ese lugar empapado de sangre y uno que otro órgano pegado en mi traje de civil, sinceramente para cuando tome mi cuerpo sentí el olor y extrañamente fue genial la sensación, fue por demás gloriosa nunca en mi vida sentiré una sensación igual a la de esa sangre mire mi cuchillo y vi lo que parecía ser un ojo pero no había cuenca ni nada solo mire a Fliqpy y simplemente me dijo

–Digamos que mi victima ya no es varón-

Solo cerré mis ojos con repugnancia y en una esquina de una pared limpie mi cuchillo y lo guarde en su funda dentro de mi chamarra, pase por la oscuridad para que nadie viera lo que decoraba mi cuerpo.

Para cuando llegue a la furgoneta vi que varios cuerpos musulmanes estaban tirados por ahí volteé a ver a mis hombres que estaban sentados en la banqueta con sus chalecos bañados en sangre simplemente los mire y ellos dijeron al unisonó

-¿qué?, solo nos divertíamos-

-además- decía Sneaky muy arrogantemente-se ve que tu también te divertiste-los tres nos reímos de la situación nos subimos a la camioneta y arrancamos para llegar a la base donde cuando nos revisaron y uno de los vigilantes vomito al vernos, inmediatamente mi supervisor de operaciones se acercaba muy molesto cuando estaba en mi barraca, sinceramente ya ni te cuento lo que me dijo, al final solo me quede en la regadera con toda mi ropa y mis hombres igual, todos en la base nos quedaban viendo algunos con miedo otros con asco, pero todos absolutamente todos nos miraban con asombro, luego de eso me di cuenta de algo, algo que simplemente hasta el día de hoy me tiene asustado pues todos me veían que mi cara era diferente y no solo por la sangre ni por los órganos pegados en aquel traje bañado de sangre si no que tenía una expresión de muerte y seriedad no la acostumbrada locura que tiene Fliqpy si no de seriedad absoluta y asesina como si estuviera listo para matar sin tener a mi hermano dentro de mí.

Según me cuentan mis compañeros durante la noche escuchaban que yo hablaba con alguien pero no de manera entrecortada si no una comunicación directa y fluida, en fin a la mañana siguiente desperté a las afueras de la barraca con un rifle y una bayoneta delante de mi estaba un costal todo agujereado nadie supo como llegue y las cámaras de seguridad no alcanzan ese punto así que hasta la fecha no he podido dormir bien a causa de esa misión

**BUENO ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE ME FALTA EN MI PRIMER FANFIC CON TOQUES GORE, ADEMAS DE QUE DE UNA U OTRA MANERA METERE A LA MNU EN ESTO Y QUISIERA SABER SI HACER FANFICS MILITARES LES GUSTA O ME CAMBIO COMPLETAMENTE Y ESCRIBO FANFICS DE HAPPY TREE FRIENDS ESPERO RESPUESTA**

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO**

**ESTE ES **

**SOLDADODIGITAL113**

**DESPIDIENDOSE**

**ADIOS**


End file.
